FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS
What network is HeroPoker on? HeroPoker is a stand-alone network using the Microgaming Poker platform. Currently there is Hold’em and Omaha offered for both Cash Games, Sit&Gos and Tournaments, for free play or real money. What do I need in order to play? Simply download the poker client, register and that’s it! If you’d like to play for real money, then once you’ve registered, click on the “cashier” and deposit function and follow the instructions of where and how you can deposit. Once you have downloaded the software you can start to look around the lobby and even click on game tables to view the action! How do I join a game? Simply go to the poker lobby and pick what type of game you’d like to join, whether it be a tournament or cash game, and simply double click on the game from the lobby and then double click on an “empty seat”. Once you join, you will have an option of how much you’d like to sit down with at the table with or how you’d like to “buy in” i.e. cash or VIP experience points or tournament tickets. How can I withdraw money? Please see the withdraw page in “My Account” Can I have more than one HeroPoker account? Absolutely not. Those players who have multi-accounts will be asked to simply keep one. In the case where a player has played on all accounts and there is evidence of cheating, fraud, chip dumping, collusion or any type of unfair advantage, that player’s account will be terminated and all player funds in those accounts will be confiscated. Can I join Hero Poker if I live outside the Philippines or am not an OFW? No. At the moment Hero Poker is only offered in the Philippines or to those with Philippines residence and Citizenship. Are there rules about nicknames and avatars? There are no rules about the nicknames and avatars unless it is blatantly offensive, in which case you will be asked to change it. Once you pick your nickname, it cannot be changed. The avatars go through an approval process that may take up to 36 hours. Can I play for both real and play money? Yes, you have the option to play for real or play money. For play money visit our free play tables. What the heck is “Blaze Poker”? Blaze Poker is basically Hold’em poker except that instead of waiting for the next hand, after you have folded, you can move to a new table and new hand right away. Just click on “Quick fold” and off you go! How does a new game start? As soon as 2 active players (anyone who is shown as “away” is considered inactive) are seated at the table the game will start in 30 seconds. Can I change seats in a poker game? No, but you can rejoin the table and get a new seat. But keep in mind that if there is waiting list, then you may not be able to rejoin right away. In a Scheduled tournament, how can I find which table I am at? If you are in the game lobby for a multi-table at start time you will be taken automatically to the table. If this does not occur, or if you are not in the lobby at start time please highlight the tourney name in the lobby then click on the “go to tournament” tab followed by the “tourney info” tab. Here you will see a list of all players in the tournament. Go to the game lobby and click on the relevant table to join the game. What do I do if I registered for a tournament in the past but forgot to play? Unfortunately there is nothing that can be done. If you register for a tournament the buy-in goes towards the pot and hence the winning places. What should I do if I registered for a tournament in the past but the tournament had already started when I logged on? Until you log on, your hands shall be check/folded, while you pay any blind charges that pass. As soon as you log on, you shall be sent to the table where your player is sat. If you are not placed automatically, please find the tourney name in the lobby then click on the tournament. Here you will see a list of all players in the tournament. Go to the game lobby and click on the relevant table to join the game. I was registered for a tournament that was cancelled before it started, what happens to my entry fee? In the event that a tournament is cancelled before it has started there will be no effect on your account. This is because the entry fee is not deducted from the tournament until you have actually participated. What happens if a tournament is cancelled during play? There will be two options for compensation of Rollback and Payout. Depending on the circumstances and timing of the cancellation one of these two methods will be used. The Rollback method will normally be used when the cancellation is made in the first half hour of a tournament and the Payout method when the cancellation is made later in the tournament. The rollback gives all players; even the players who already were eliminated from the tournament, their money back (fees + prize pool contribution). The Payout method will divide the prize pool through these three steps: All remaining players will receive the amount that should have been paid to the next person out of the tournament (if this amount is zero then the buy in amount is paid instead). 50% of the remaining prize pool is distributed equally between the remaining players. The remaining prize pool is distributed in proportion to the chip count at the time of the cancellation. Besides these three steps, all remaining players will also get their entry fee paid back. Players that have already received a prize will keep their prizes. A terminated Sit&Go tournament will always result in a prize pool payout. What is rake? The Rake is an amount of money taken by the House from all players as a payment for hosting the games. The rake structure is based on stakes and game type and will also vary depending on the number of players. How do I earn points? Every 1$ rake you leave will earn you 200 VIP Experience Points. Since your account is in Philippine Pesos, the VIP experience points will be earned in relation to the PHP equivalent of $1 of rake . You can see the up-to-date Player Points you will earn per 1$ PHP equivalent rake in HeroPoker “My Account” top right menu option. Promotions/Bonuses What is a 1st time deposit bonus? Whenever you do a first time deposit, you can get up to 100% of your initial bonus amount given to you as a “pending bonus”. Meaning that as you play, you’ll get your bonus awarded to you in cash in increments. What is a reload bonus? The reload bonus is the same as a 1st time bonus deposit except that you can get up to 75% of your initial bonus amount and it will only be available during special promotions. How do I activate my bonuses, can I have more than one bonus at a time? They are automatically activated. You can have as many bonuses as you like, but they will be earned in chronological order, meaning that you will have to clear each of them one at a time. Connection Problems What happens if I’m disconnected while playing? If you get disconnected during play the software will attempt to reconnect you automatically and return you back to your seat. If you do not act when it is your turn while still in the pot you will be marked away thus check if possible and fold to any bet. In the unfortunate event in which you cannot act due to a disconnection you might get treated as “Artificial all-in”, which means that you will be marked as all-in as if you have run out of chips when you placed your last bet/called and thus only be eligible for the pot up to the point when you last invested money. Please note that “Artificial all-ins” only can occur in Fixed Limit cash games and not in any other betting types (Pot Limit, No Limit etc) or in tournaments. What should I do if I lose my connection in the middle of a tournament? Try to log back on again as soon as possible. You will still be seated at your table and will be check/folded until you return. The game runs on autopilot until you logon again. Artificial all-ins do not occur in tournaments. My tournament table froze but I can’t sit back into the game? It is not uncommon when you are timed out and your session expired. The important thing is to rejoin the tournament quickly. Quickly close the game window (table) and restart the lobby (game client). You can then rejoin the tournament while our system checks/folds your hands for you. You do not lose anything except the blinds when it’s your turn to post them. Why does the game keep saying “The server does not respond” when I try to log in from my office? You are probably sitting behind a so-called “firewall”. It’s a safety measure that protects your company’s network from unauthorized access. Among other things, it limits the communication with the outside world to a few standard channels — and the HeroPoker client-server solution may not be on the approved list. Support Help Who can I email if I need some help? Is email the only way? Currently email is the only way, but we have gone to great lengths to ensure that the response time will continue to improve on a month on month basis. support@heropoker.net